Happy Gassy Gals
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: A picnic between Petunia and Giggles goes horribly wrong when Petunia buys a bucket of ice cream from Lifty and Shifty.


**Happy Gassy Gals**

by Yoshizilla-Fan

Yoshizilla-Fan: My first Happy Tree Friends fic! After several episodes, I really wanted to write my own stuff about Happy Tree Friends. Maybe Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus will one day do the same.

* * *

On another seemingly perfect day, Petunia and Giggles were have a picnic together, both of them laughing together as Petunia, who was holding a teapot, poured a cup of tea for Giggles, who held a teacup in her hand as Giggles sipped it with glee.

Suddenly, Lifty and Shifty popped up behind one of the nearby bushes, both of them snickering sinisterly to each other as Shifty pulled out a bucket of ice cream, which he handed to Lifty, and pointed to Petunia and Giggles, making sounds, telling him to go out to them.

Lifty popped out of the bushes, interrupting Petunia and Giggles as they both looked at him. Lifty held up the bucket of ice cream, as Petunia and Giggles's faces both lit up with excitement. Petunia handed a wad of cash to Lifty, taking the bucket of ice cream. Lifty quickly jumped back into the bushes, both of them laughing sinisterly with each other as they both tiptoed away.

Petunia opened the lid off the ice cream bucket, her and Giggles each taking a scoop as they smiled together, then eating the scoops of ice cream as they both moaned in delight.

Meanwhile, somewhere nearby, Nutty was munching down on an entire cake that was coated in sugar, his lazy eye rolling constantly. After he finished it, he noticed Petunia and Giggles eating a bucket of ice cream together. Nutty licked his lips, wanting to get the ice cream for himself, being the sugar-greedy squirrel he was. Nutty ran over to where the two girls were picnicking, but alas, Petunia and Giggles finished the bucket of ice cream. Petunia rubbed her full stomach, which suddenly started growling loudly. Petunia groaned as she felt a little pain on her stomach, before burping loudly in Nutty's face, the strong force of her burp blowing him into a nearby tree.

Petunia covered her mouth in embarassment, while Giggles couldn't help but laugh. Suddenly, Giggles' stomach also began to churn as she also let out a loud and powerful burp, which blew Petunia back a bit. Petunia fanned the air, complaining to Giggles about her own belching, which to her stunk badly. Giggles covered her mouth, not being able to help but giggle as she burped loudly again.

All of a sudden, as the gassy effects of the ice cream started to take effect, Giggles blushed in embarassment as she farted loudly. Petunia plugged her heart shaped nose in disgust, complaining about Giggles' sudden burst of flatulence as she sprayed the air around her with air freshener. Giggles placed her hands on her stomach, her gas quickly building up inside her.

Suddenly, Giggles immediately started to fart **superbad**, so bad that her agonizingly strong blast of flatulence blew Nutty further into the tree, his face being pushed in as his skin suddenly blew away from the force of Giggles' flatulence, his blood and guts spilling out, most of it containing high amounts of sugar as all of his insides were quickly blown away. Also, the tree that Nutty's remaining internal organs that were covered in blood were at caught fire, exploding as a few chunks of the exploded tree flew into the air.

Cuddles was walking along, minding his own business, when one of the exploded tree chunks crashed into him, killing him as his blood and guts flew everywhere, his internal organs catching fire from the resulting explosion.

Giggles screamed loudly in pain, still farting **superbad** as the huge amounts of flatulence kept erupting out of her cute, little anus, the clear blue sky turning into a smelly, green fog. Petunia covered her mouth, disgusted as she puked. The faces of some of the other characters in the background, including Sniffles, Flaky, Toothy, Lumpy, etc. also turned green as they all puked out chunks. Some of them pulled out guns and shot themselves, not being able to handle the smelly atmosphere that Giggles created. Meanwhile, Lifty and Shifty were laughing together, being proud that their scheme worked. The two raccoons were then killed with their blood and guts spilling all over the place by two more burning chunks from the exploded tree from earlier.

Meanwhile, Petunia grabbed her stomach, which started to growl loudly as she also farted **superbad**, making her scream loudly in pain as her anus started to hurt badly, as if it were on fire. As the two girls literally farted up a storm, the smelly atmosphere went from bad to worse. All of the other background characters' skin started to melt off from the two atomic bombs that were Petunia and Giggles and their overly gassy bodies, their insides spilling all over as the entire area turned into a bloodbath.

Giggles clenched her butt, trying to hold in her gas. But this proved to be a bad idea as the gas started to build up inside of her, causing her to literally explode as her blood and internal organs went all over the place.

Petunia screamed in horror, still farting her cute butt off as she ran off, the entire area being covered in blood and the air being completely polluted with her own and Giggles' unbearably lethal stink. Petunia located a nearby port-a-potty, sitting on it as she forced the rest of her destructive gas down the toilet. Suddenly, the port-a-potty exploded into a mess of "chocolate" and urine as Petunia sighed of great relief, her pinecone scented car freshener being burned to a crisp and the flower on her head bursting into a flame, being the only Happy Tree Friend to live.

**THE END**


End file.
